The Silver Trio
by RagingFireKitsune
Summary: Kayla is a half blood Slytherin but being confused as a Mudblood she begins to wonder who her family really is; sadly Kayla cant hold off on the past anymore, she has to find out who she is even when her heart tells her the Weasley in her life is all she needs.
1. Chapter 1

**Kayla's P.O.V**

welp today is my 10th birthday!, it wasn't very exciting due to the fact that my foster family don't really care since I'm not their true child.

I never really knew my real parents but you know you never truly meet them in life sometimes but hey stuff happens.

My foster family was the Issuns; full blooded in fact, sadly they expect all children of theirs to be smart students and to excel in hogwarts.

My name is Kayla Jenkins and im half blooded; everyone in the issuns family are Slytherin but i wanna be sorted into Gryffindor; i guess just to continue the streak of being different.

My 10th birthday started off with me making breakfast for Alice and John, as the complained about me not having a letter from Hogwarts.

"You better hope you're accepted in any wizarding school"John said having fathered 3 sons and 2 daughters that were Slytherins and also excelled in school before moving.

"Yes sir..."i mumbled as i glared a bit as i put two omlets on separate plates with bacon and toast.

Walking around the counter i set the plates down in front of them as a owl came flying in; its feathers were a beautiful black color with a bright yellow beak that held a red envelope.

"About time that letter came"Alice said sipping her coffee and her sapphire eyes watched as John opened the letter and began reading and threw it to me.

"Go pack train comes tomorrow we gotta get supplies."John said and walked to Alice giving her a kiss on the forehead and went upstairs.

" anything i shall do for my master"the house elf came out from the closet,his brown skin was covered in ashes from cleaning the fire place.

"No be gone Dill"she said waving him off as she read a book she has been reading for a couple months.

Dill nodded and left the dinning room,my heart broke for Dill; he was originally my families house elf but he came with me and now belongs to Alice and John, not realizing i was zoned out John came down stairs in his suit and glared.

"You haven't even moved!, go you idiot child!"John yelled and grabbed me by my arm making me bite my lip to silence my scream.

He slung me upstairs and i sighed and went to my little room and began packing, i put clothes inside as my cat, that John and Alice don't know about, came out of hiding.

"Hey JD"i said and patted his head and finished up leaving room for my supplies.

I went out the room and down stairs as John arms crossed with a impatient look on his face and i wad alright with that, let the man wait.

I scavenged up a smile and he scoffed going to the fire place and the fire went green and i walked up as John dragged me in with him and teleported to Diagon Ally.

Stepping out i looked around and smiled a bit as John lead me to the Leaky Cauldron, a older man stepped out and looked at the two.

"Another child already John"Tom chuckled and John shrugged and smiled at the man.

"This munchkin is Kayla Jenkins my adopted daughter"John said both hands on my shoulders.

He always done this when around people him and Alice act like im a prize but when alone im a burden.

I knew the whole day was to be like this, each shop was the same i collected the cheapest one and moved on; that was until i got my wand.

I was watching John sigh as he calculated everything in total i spend and divided it by the hours of chores i do to make it up.

"Hello there you must be Kayla Jenkins!"Ollivander said and smiled shaking my hand.

The fact the man knew me made me confused,i wasn't as famous as Harry Potter, so how did the man know me was unknown.

"Your mom left me her wand to give to you if she died"he said and John stiffened glaring as i was handed a case with a note on it.

 _to my Kayla,_

 _always know when im gone; me and daddy love you and you are a spectacular daughter; take care of my wand that now is yours._

 _all love, Patrica Jenkins._

I teared up and took the box and opened off as it showed a want with red wood and unicorn hair in the middle.

"Lets go!"John said paying and leaving grumbling about mudblood.

When home i was chucked inside; luckily Alice was at work and i dashed upstairs and began put up the books and clothes and i brushed off my wand and smiled lying down closing my eyes seeping into dream land.


	2. Chapter 2

**Momo P.O.V**

it was the day before my trip to hogwarts for the first year; my mom was in the kitchen cooking breakfast as my 3 brothers were playing muggle video games.

I was surprised that my mom and dad aloud any muggle things but i didn't mind it kept my older brothers away from me and my stuff.

Dont get me wrong i love them but they can be sorta annoying, my first older brother,Daniel Jared, is a 6th year in hogwarts, taking after my dad; he was sorted into Slytherin, then my second oldest brother,Samuel Lee Jared,a fifth year took after mother and was sorted into Ravenclaw, lastly my third oldest,Nathan Jared, he was a major idiot and the only one to be in Hufflepuff.

"Breakfast!"my mom yelled her gentle green eyes held joy to her kids, it made no sense how my mom; so sweet and kind can fall for my dad who was mean.

I walked to my mom grabbing a piece of bacon and began eating it as i walked out in the back yard; i began waiting until my father, Richard Jarled, came home from seeing his friend...Lucius Malfoy.

I sighed and sat back looking at the sky as the back door slid open and i seen Nathan walk out and i sighed arms crossed.

"Hey Momo"he said and i mumbled a short hi back to him; i do love him because he it's family but i can't stand him.

"So it's your first year...dad says he will taking you shopping by yourself."he said smiling kindly.

"Okay..."i mumbled as i fiddled with my long black hair kinda starting to feel awkward.

"So um...yeah"Nathan said standing up and leaving to go inside; i sighed a grateful sigh and heard the door inside open and close.

Dads home; i walked inside and i stiffened seeing my dad with Lucius and his son Draco and i glared at Draco and he did the same.

Me and Draco never really got along not after last year, it was his birthday and we were all at the Malfoy manor, i was eating a slice of pizza as Draco was arguing to his friend Crabbe.

I smirked and stood up walking to the two and wrapped my arm around his shoulder and Draco looked at me from the corner of his eye and then his hair began to go pink as Crabbe stared shocked.

"What?"Draco asked and i grinned running off as Crabbe pointed to his hair.

Draco was confused and looked at himself in a reflection and saw his hair now pink and he screamed for me.

Ever since then he hated me and i hated him, so now im being forced to shop for school with him and i did not like the idea.

"Momo as you know us and the Malfoys have been friends for years and we will like you to know me and Lucius decided to betroth you two"my dad said and my jaw dropped and Draco's eyes widen.

"father!"Draco protested but was silenced by Lucius glare, i snickered at him.

"Dad i cant marry him"i said arms crossed.

"Well now is not the time to talk about it, you are still 10 but we will start making arrangements around your 6th year."my dad said sternly and looked to my mother who lowered her head as she sat at the dinning room table.

"Lets go get supplies we are burning day light"my father said and walked to Lucius and Draco.

"Yes lets go"Lucius said and i sighed and followed them and noticed my brothers looking with sad looks and i walked out the door.

Walking to my dad's car i was forced in the back with Draco as my dad and Lucius sat up front.

"Momo prep up child, Draco is a wonderful boy"lucius said and i chuckled softly.

"He sure is "i said and Lucius smiled and we pulled out and drove to Diagon Ally.

I was angry and confused all at the same time; marry Draco sounds so disgusting but i sucked it up and accepted my fate.

We parked and i slid out the car and went to my father holding his hand and walked with him as Draco followed his dad arms crossed.

Draco gave me a vibe of a kiss up but i don't mind it; He is just so rude, like every store Draco wanted new and better things while i was happy to get little things.

"Hey Lucius im gonna take Momo to the Eeylops to get her a owl"my dad said and i smiled running to the shop with muy dad following.

I walked in and smiled at all the pretty owls but one caught my attention its slick cream colored feathers splattered with light brown laid flat as its black eyes stared at me.

"Daddy i want this one"i said and my dad nodded going to the front counter and paying for the owl and some owl food.

When he came back he handed me the stuff and handed me the cage and i grinned walking out holding the owl.

"What will you name her?"my dad asked and i smiled knowing its a female.

"Im thinking...Vanilla"i said and smiled at him.

This is the first time me and my dad truly shared a good moment; usually either im yelling at him or he is at me.

"Last is your wand"he told me and i stared at Ollivander as Draco walked out upset.

"I have a crummy wand"Draco said as his dad rolled his eyes at his son.

I walked in with my dad; Ollivander looked at me then my dad, he grinned and went in the back coming out with a dusty black box.

"A Jared must continue the legacy"he said opening the box and handed me the wand, my father looked at him then to the wand.

"What is this wand made from?"he asked and i looked up curious myself.

"Unicorn Mane hair"Ollivander said and i looked at the wand again.

It held a reddish tint to it and the handle was Intricate, picking it up i noticed how fairly heavy it was and the wood seemed to be Holly.

I felt a connection and Ollivander smiled and grinned,"guess you have a connection"he said and my father paid and we walked out.

Draco was still complaining and i rolled my eyes and continued walking as i stroked my owls beak as she had a content face.

We got in the car and i set Vanilla between me and Draco as i glared at him sticking my tongue out because he was saying Vanilla was ugly.

We dropped Lucius and Draco off at their place and said goodbyes as i got upfront and drove home.

It was now around 5:00 pm and i knew dinner will be done, we pulled up and i got out with all my stuff and vanilla and walked inside the house.

"Momma im home"i shouted and saw Samuel cooking and i was confused why mom wasn't.

I rushed to my room and set my things down and went to mom and dad room and saw how empty it was.

"Momma?"no reply came i rushed downstairs and saw my dad holding Samuel by the shirt as Nathan and Daniel trying to pry my dad off him.

"What do you mean she left"My dad screamed and Samuel shaking a lot spoke.

"When you left mom said she couldn't handle it and ended up packing her things leaving with a man."Samuel said

My dad stared and let go of his second oldest son and stormed out the house.

"Momma is gone?"i asked and my brothers looked around and i sighed and left quickly into my room not feeling very hungry anymore.

My mom was always the sweetest woman in the area; i mean she took my dads rudeness and had four kids, i sat up as Vanilla seemed to sense my sadness and i looked at her and tears fell but i whipped them away and i walked to her and let her out the cage.

Vanilla flew to my bed stand and stood there as i laid down closing my eyes as i got some sleep with Vanilla watching over me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nicole P.O.V**

Hogwarts school of witches and wizards to learn magic and grow into wonderful people of magic.

Tomorrow was gonna be my first year i was excited but scared, my dad has been telling me go Hufflepuff like my mom; but i knew that won't be the case.

I never understood when my mom was alive that i was gonna be amazing, but i love it when my dad talks about my mother.

I never met my mother i was raised by my dad; i try asking him how mother died and he said, she was killed by a old friend.

Not wanting to upset him anymore i quit asking moved on to simple questions like: can i get a pet,what should i be sorted in, things like that.

I recently discovered my metamorphmagus apparently my hair was always kept short so i never see it but now, my hair is past my shoulders and i recognize my hair changing color due to emotions.

Other than the fact Im a open book i don't mind; im mostly worried about my father being home all alone.

He is still severely depressed over the lost of mom it hurts him to look at me,i notice my hair going blue and i sigh, sadness...

I i just recently got all my stuff for school including my cat popcorn, due to her semblance to popcorn after its been popcorn; fluffy and yellow.

I heard the front door open and entered muy dad worn out from work, i sighed and walked to him.

"Dad you okay?"i asked and looked over to him and he walked by patting my head not saying anything.

I hair became a royal blue and i went to my room sitting on my bed as popcorn jumped up laying next to me.

 **A.N sorry for the short chapter but i promise next chapter will make this up**


	4. Chapter 4

Monday came faster than normal; around 6:00 am a grey Tabby jumped on Kayla's chest and jumped waking her up.

"Hi JD what's the matter?"she asked and he purred rubbing against her.

As she stroked his soft cur the sound of John's foot steps rang through the house, worried about being caught with JD, she hid him in the luggage and quickly began undressing to get some day clothes on.

A knock on the door froze her in her spot,"Kayla you dressed yet?"John asked grumpy and she cleared her throat threw on a Grey T shirt.

"Yeah ill be right down"she said and heard John walk away, JD stepped out the luggage and watched her throw her hair up.

"Alright JD you know the drill get in the bag and ill leave some air."Kayla said and JD meowed doing as told as Kayla zipped it up leaving enough for JD to breath.

Grabbing her luggage she walked down stairs and saw John and Alice speaking to one another while sipping their coffee.

"Well im off"John said and stood up glaring at Kayla to follow him into the car.

She walked past Alice with a small bye and went to the front door as Alice spoke out.

"Remember dear don't disappoint or you disappear."she said causing Kayla to shiver as the young girl nodded and walked away faster.

Kayla slid the trunk in the back seat as John got in the drivers seat and began driving to Kings Cross Train Station.

"Kayla understand you will be a Slytherin; you are no Gryffindor nor are you as smart as Ravenclaw."John said and Kayla lowered her head and rubbed the back of her neck.

John looked at her and smirked seeing Kayla uncomfortable as they drove John could sense Kaylas nervousness and he wanted so badly to take advantage of it but didn't.

Pulling up at Kings Cross; Kayla stood getting out with her things and closed the door as John sped off quickly.

"Good riddance"Kayla mumbled as JD slipped out the bag and meowed.

"You okay?"Kayla asked stroking his head softly and looked around.

"I honestly don't know where to go and i cant tell a wizard from a muggle!"she said and she then saw a family of red heads walk by.

"Um excuse me i couldnt help but notice how you don't like muggles please tell me you guys are going to hogwarts.

"Oh sweety are you lost where are your parents?"the older woman who might of been the mom said.

"Im uh alone but im lost indeed, im Kayla Jenkins"Kayla said and the woman looked very shock.

"Oh my...well dear im Molly Weasley just call me and these are my sons and daughter:Percy,Fred and George,Ron, And Ginny"she said and Kayla noticed the twin by the name of George looked at her.

Kayla blushed and he smiled but was elbowed by his twin named Fred.

"Well come with us dear we will help you"Molly said and Kayla smiled grateful as they walked Molly looked at her closely.

"So your last name is Jenkins?"Molly asked and Kayla nodded embarrassed.

"I live with the Issuns because my parents are dead"Kayla said softly

"Oh poor child living with that hateful family they are as bad as the Malfoys"Molly said and cleared her throat,"i knew your mom and dad personally as well"Molly smiled and Kayla looked surprised.

"You did?"She asked and Molly nodded solemly.

Kayla was gonna ask more but they made it to the platform and she watched as Percy went through.

"Well i hope to see you again!"Kayla said and ran through following Percy.

Kayla was so shocked as she looked around there were more people at this train station, she saw kids of all ages enter the train as George and Fred walk through.

"Well Kayla enjoying yourself?"Fred asked and Kayla shrugged.

"You could say that but im a little lost still"she said and the twins smirked.

"Your a first year aren't ya?"George asked and Kayla blushed embarrassed.

"Yeah i am..."she mumbled and the twins wrapped their arms around her dainty shoulders, "you'll be fine make friends and is all you really wanna do"they said and walked .

JD looked at her then to the twins before Kayla could walk she was run into by a buggy from behind.

"Ow ow ow!"Kayla hissed and saw a boy rubbing his leg and she noticed his hair parted revealing his scar.

"Oh no im so sorry!"Kayla yelled helping him up,"im such a clod"she said and blushed.

"Its okay!, really i ran into you i should be sorry"he said and Kayla smiled.

"Kayla Jenkins first year!"she said and the boy shook her hand.

"Harry Potter first year"he said as the two felt a bond, not much was said as Kayla quickly boarded the train realizing all the carts were almost full.

She kept walking and noticed a girl in a cart, by herself, and reading a book her straight black hair framed her chubby face; she slid the door open and shyly spoke.

"Is anyone sitting with you?"she asked and she shook her head.

Kayla sat down with JD jumping on her lap,Kayla noticed the girl looked upset but didn't say much, as she sat she noticed the owl the girl had.

"You have a pretty owl!"kayla said and the girl looked up and smiled.

"Thanks her name is Vanilla and you have a pretty cat is his name leave me alone"the girl said and continued reading.

Kayla huffed at the girls rudeness but didn't say much; just as Kayla was about to give up a girl with white hair walked in and spoke with confidence in her voice.

"Can i Sit with you two?"she asked sitting down.

"Sure"Kayla said and the girl walked inn sitting next to her.

Kayla noticed the new girls hair go back brown,"you have cool hair"Kayla said and the girl smirked.

"Thanks im Nicole"she said and shook Kayla hand.

"Im Kayla"she said and Nicole grinned.

Nicole looked at the rude girl and chuckled,"mean but sweet, what's your name?"she asked kindly and the girl glared.

"Momo"she grumbled and Kayla looked surprised that Momo even said her name.

The rest of the ride was the softest and mellow rides,Momo opened up now and was talking.

Nicole explained her hair and what her emotions mean and Kayla watched for she was a mudblood...nothing special.


	5. Chapter 5

The sky was going dark as they almost made it to hogwarts, Kayla,Momo,and Nicole became close friends with one another but eventually Kayla stood up excusing herself and walked out the cart but left JD sleeping next to Nicole cat Popcorn.

"Hey there Kayla"she heard her name coming from beside her and she turned her head seeing Fred poking his head out the door.

"Hi Fred wheres George?"Kayla asked and as soon as she did George poked his head out,"oh hey George"she chuckled.

"Hello Kitty"George said and Kayla smiled.

"So have you met Harry?, apparently he is in the same grade as you"Fred asked and Kayla smiled nodding.

"He was very friendly!"she said and as soon as she said that a girl with fluffy brown hair that was curly to a extreme matter came out her cart.

"Did i hear you say Harry Potter?"she asked and the twins grinned.

"Indeed this here is Kayla Jenkins one of his friends!"Fred said and the girl's eye widen.

"Kayla Jenkins?!"she exclaimed and she quickly shook her hand," im so happy to meet you im Hermione Granger!"she said and Kayla blushed.

"Nice to meet you to"Kayla said and Hermione took her where she was seated.

Momo and Nicole continued to talk and eventually got to a deeper level, Momo mentioned her mom walking out as Nicole spoke of her mom dying.

"You mean to tell me your to marry Draco Malfoy?"Nicole asked and Momo nodded.

"Its just weird to spring it up on two first years like please tell me when im in my fourth year"Momo ranted and as soon as she was done Draco walked by and spotted Momo.

"Hey MooMoo"Draco joked harshly as Momo glared

"Hi Snakey boy"Momo snickered and his face turned red.

"You know i hate to have a fat wife"Draco said and Momo laughed at his attempts to hurt her feelings.

"Your failing at hurting me word of advice Malfoy tanning beds work oh and lose the hair not attractive"she said and Draco stormed away.

"He's mean"Nicole said and Momo shrugged.

"So is Momo your real name or what?"Nicole asked.

"You see Momo is what i been called my whole life so...you can say Momo became my real name"she said shrugging

Nicole nodded and her and Momo smiled at one another.

In the compartment a little bit down Kayla sat next to Harry and the four talked about him and her.

"So what exactly am i famous for?"Kayla asked and Ron choked on his chocolate frog.

"famous for?! Bloody hell your famous for the same reason Harry is!"Ron said and Kayla looked surprised.

"You survived against 'him' "Hermione added and Kayla and Harry looked at one another in complete shock.

"But i have nothing on me"Kayla looked confused and Ron seemed to be deep in thought.

"Maybe its internal?"Ron asked more to himself and Kayla sighed softly and stood up.

"Well i hate to depart like this but i must go back to my compartment i have some people waiting on me"Kayla said and walked away going to her other friends.

Entering she notices Momo and Nicole looking out the window at the darkness.

"It gets so dark..."Nicole mumbled and Momo nodded agreeing.

"You guys look like creepy children"Kayla joked and the girls turned to her and rolled their eyes at her statement and smirked.

Kayla sat down spotting JD sitting Kayla heard the train blow its whistle as pulls into an outdoor station.

Kayla,Momo,and Nicole stood up holding their luggage and exit the train; Momo seen Draco gathering his things as she held Vanilla she huffed walking off the train.

Kayla had JD around her shoulder as he watched everyone gather around a tall burly man with a scraggly brown and grey beard.

"Right, then! First years! This way, please! Come on, now, don't be shy! Come on now, hurry up!"Kayla looked at him and walked up as she held her luggage.

Nicole struggled pulling her luggage out but Harry walked up and helped her out,"here you go"he said and smiled.

"Thank you"she said her hair as pink as her face; she couldn't believe Harry Potter was here talking to her.

"I'm Harry and this is my friend Ron"he said Nicole shook their hands.

"Im Nicole Lynn"she mumbled and Ron noticed her hair was pink and he was surprised and tapped on Harry's shoulder pointing.

Harry saw and cleared his throat,"why is your hair pink?"he asked but before she could explain Hagrid called out to them.

Harry,Nicole,and Ron walked up to Momo,Kayla,and Hermione.

"Right then. This way to the boats! Come on, now, follow me."Hagrid called out and began leading the way holding a lamp.

Kayla stepped a few steps behind Harry as her eyes seemed to doze into lala land but not the good kind.

"Kayla...you have come...you shall free me along with Potter"a dark sinister voice rang and Kayla looked around at all the first years her body feeling cold.

"You okay?"Momo asked and Kayla nodded swallowing saliva built up.

"Just thinking..."she said and Momo frankly nodded and continued walking.

They arrived at a dock with number of boats pluged across a vast lake, where up ahead a huge castle can be seen. People are in awe looking at it.

"Alright easy easy"Hagrid said as first years got in boats.

Ron,Hermione,Nicole,Harry,Momo and Kayla shared a boat as they paddled to the castle, Kayla stared in awe and forgot about what happened.

"Wicked"Ron mumbled making Nicole chuckle and her hair went Yellow.

They arrived on the other side and unloaded the boats and went to the stairs as a old woman stood with a small smile.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses."She said and saw a few faces with smiles and a few with dread one was Kayla.

"They are Gryffindor"the older woman said and Nicole smiled largely.

"Ravenclaw"She added and Momo smiled a bit and straightened her robe.

"Hufflepuff, and Slytherin."Kayla looked away and rubbed her arms.

"Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup"she ended and a frog jumped infront of her as a chubby boy ran up.

"Trevor!"he shouted picking it up looking up at her and he looked afraid.

"Sorry"he mumbled backing up away from her.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily."she said and left inside silence fillled them and Draco spoke up.

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter and Kayla Jenkins has come to Hogwarts."Draco said and everyone began whispering their names making Kayla embarrassed,"This is Crabbe, and Goyle and I'm Malfoy...Draco Malfoy."Draco said to Harry and Kayla.

Ron snickers at the sound of his name and Draco snaps to him and glares at him; Momo begins pushing through.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley. Well soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter...Kayla"Draco had a purr in his voice and winked,"Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."he finished holding a hand out and Kayla rolled her eyes.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks"Harry said making Ron smile and Kayla saw Draco glare and stuck her nose up.

"I don't like snakes"Kayla said and Draco glared even more.

The older woman came out and slapped Draco with a piece of paper making him retreat.

"Were ready for you now"she said and everyone walked in awed by the scenery.

Momo walked but was grabbed on the shoulder by Draco and Momo huffed annoyed.

"What do you want?"she asked clearly annoyed.

"You have some nerve not defending me"he said and Momo laughed.

"Just because our families are friends and i'm betrothed to you doesn't mean i will defend you on wrong things"she said and walked faster.

The older woman leads everyone through two large doors and into the Great Hall, where there are four long tables with many kids, as well as floating candles. The roof appears to be the sky.

Kayla freaked out by the ceiling as Hermione came up laughing a little.

"It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History."she said and Kayla nodded slowly.

"You're very smart"she said and Hermione looked grateful someone appreciates smarts.

The older woman faces the first years and clears her throat.

"All right, will you wait along here, please? Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbldedore would like to say a few words."she asked and a tall skinny man with a long white beard and hair.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch "signals to ragged old man with a cat with red eyes,"has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."he finished

Kayla gulped and turned to Nicole and Ron that had the same expression...one of just worry


	6. Chapter 6

The woman who's name was Mcgonagall walked up after Dumbledore speech and cleared her throat.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger."she said and Hermione began walking up.

"Mental one"Ron said and Harry nodded in agreement making Nicole elbow Ron in the ribs as Kayla did the same to Harry.

Kayla watched as Hermione stepped up on the podium with the sorting hat on her head as she sat.

"oh...mhmm...interesting"the hat spoke its voice cracking from not speaking since last year.

"Gryffindor!"The Gryffindor table became loud with excitement as they all cheered.

"Momo Jared!"Momo walked by as Kayla and Nicole gave her thumbs up.

Momo took a seat hands on her lap as the hat was on her head and awoke.

"A interesting mind, your mind and heart tell me two different things i think you'll be best for...Ravenclaw!"the hat announced and Momo felt the hat be lifted and she went to Ravenclaw table as the table cheered.

"Draco Malfoy!"Kayla saw the boy that bullied Ron not believing Momo has to marry him.

Before the hat was on his head it quickly shouted a Slytherin and Draco strutted away with pride.

"Nicole Lynn!"Nicole felt Ron pat her back as she walked up to the sorting hat all she felt was mixed emotions causing her hair to go white.

She sat on the chair and the hat sat on her head and spoke,"ah...a smart girl Ravenclaw? No no much to great...Gryffindor!"the hat announced as she went to the Gryffindor with Hermione.

As a girl named Susan Bones went up Kayla heard Harry hiss in pain rubbing the scar and looked to what he was and saw Snape looking at him.

"Free me"that voice was back making Kayla gain a head ache.

"Hufflepuff"the hat took Kayla's attention to it and she gulped,"Kayla Jenkins"Mcgonagall yelled and Kayla seen everyone look at her.

Kayla stepped forward to the hat and sat down as the hat was placed on her head,"you child are a strange one, your smart but not Ravenclaw no much to amazing like Gryffindor but no not them...Slytherin!"Kayla's heart dropped and she heard Slytherin table cheer as her friends looked shocked and sad.

Kayla sighed and walked to the. Slytherin Table and sat far as possible, Draco smirked at the fact she was a Slytherin.

Momo looked sadden her two friends were not in the same class like Hermione,Ron,and Harry.

She sighed as the last of the first years were sorted, she grinned when a girl by the name of Cho Chang came up and began talking to her.

McGonagall stood from her chair and dings on a cup,"Your attention, please."she said and turned to Dumbledore

"Let the feast...begin."he announced as Food magically appears on all the tables, and the hall is filled with awe and chatter.

"Wow so many choices!"Nicole said and smelt Vanilla pudding her hair going yellow as she dug into the food.

"Hey Harry look at Kayla"Ron said as Nicole and Harry turned looking at the girl who lived.

Kayla sat as far away from the other slytherin's as she looked away to the teachers with helping eyes.

"Hey Jenkins!"she turned to look at Malfoy and saw him grinning.

"Don't like snakes hu?, well your in a snake class Mudblood"he said and began laughing as he taunted her for her bloodline.

"That Malfoy i swear!"Nicole mumbled and glared at the blonde across the room her hair turning red and Harry touched her shoulder.

"Kayla is strong she will be okay"Harry said and Nicole nodded.

Kayla looked at Draco and she snickered,"room to talk you slimy weasel!"Kayla said and Draco glared.

Momo stood up and went to Kayla and looked at them all and half the Slytherin that knew her family quickly hushed even Draco.

"I suggest you shut up Draco or your father will hear about this"she mocked him and Draco huffed and turned away.

Kayla smiled at Momo and hugged her,"thank you"she said and Momo nodded.

"Don't mind him"she said and stood up going to Ravenclaw table to continue eating.

Kayla reached for a plate and began filling it and slowly began eating knowing these years to come will be long.

Eventually it was time for bed and the slytherins were lead to the common room by the prefect and he spoke.

"Our common room lies behind a concealed entrance down in the dungeons."he said as it was his favourite child, they made it to the entrance.

"Pure Blood"he said looking at Kayla and smirked, as the entrance opened and they all piled in

"As you'll see, its windows look out into the depths of the Hogwarts lake. We often see the giant squid swooshing by and sometimes more interesting creatures."he said in a giddy tone, "We like to feel that our hangout has the aura of a mysterious, underwater shipwreck _."_ He finished and Kayla went to girls room and saw a girl who was next Draco by the name of Patty Parkinson.

"Oh your my room mate...great"she said and Kayla looked sadden but walked and sat on her bed and saw JD crawl from under bed.

"Hi JD..."she said stroking his soft fur and saw Patty had a evil looking Owl.

"Nice owl"Kayla mumbled and the girl snickered.

"Ugly cat"JD looked up and hissed at her; Pansy rolled her eyes and changed her clothes into pajamas and got in bed.

Kayla sighed and did the same and slid in bed closing her eyes as she drifted to sleep with JD next to her making sure she is safe.

" _Patrica you were suppose to help me!, i looked past your muggle blood and loved you" a man said as his skin grey and slick his voice full of darkness._

 _"Tom no!, you can change, we can change look look i'm 8 months with our daughter!"Patrica yelled and Tom looked at her and he raised a wand pointing at her._

 _"its Voldemort AVADA KEDAVRA"he yelled as the spell hit the woman as she died there._

Kayla sat up panting as sweat fell from her body but it was cold due to the water on the window.

"Good your up time for class"Pansy walked in brushing her teeth and Kayla quickly got dressed and gave JD a pet and went to the bathroom brushing her hair and teeth.

Only thing running through her head was that dream...was that her mom...who was in the womb was it her?


	7. Chapter 7

Kayla had finished getting ready as she shook off the dream and moved on; she made her way out the room she shared with Pansy and spotted half the Slytherin mostly year 4 and up sitting at tables or making fun of students.

Kayla not wanting to chat or be stopped made her way out the Common room and into the halls of hogwarts.

The smell of fresh air left Kayla feeling much better and she made her way to Transfiguration taught by Mcgonagall, as she approached the class room she spotted the weasley twins walk by and her smile went huge.

"Hey guys!"she said walking up to them.

"Hey Kitten!"George waved and gave her a quick hug.

"You should hurry up class starts in 3 minutes"Kayla said and gave the a sly smirk.

"We will make it"Fred replied laughing.

"See ya around Kitten"George waved as the twins stocked off to class.

Kayla shook her head at the goofballs and walked into the classroom, Momo spotted Kayla and waved and received one back, Kayla's attention was taken by Mcgonagall.

"Do you need help finding a seat?"she said and Kayla gulped.

"No ma'am"she said and quickly moved around her and sat down.

The rest of the students poured in last minute and took their seats in the class.

"Alright class my name is Professor Mcgonagall to you young specimens, and i teach First year Transfiguration."she wrote on the board.

"Today we will be learning: What Is Transfiguration, can anyone explain?"she asked and Momo an Hermione raised their hands.

"Momo?"Mcgonagall called on the Ravenclaw student.

"Transfiguration is the family of magical spells that are used for changing objects from one type of thing into another."she said and Mcgonagall smiled.

"Correct"she said and turned to the board,"now i shall show you Transfiguration"she announced and her body began shrinking.

She turned to the class and meowed, the class was in awe; Mcgonagall jumped on the desk as the students begin writing down what Transfiguration is.

Not long Ron and Harry came running in panting, Kayla and Momo look back and seen them.

"Whew, amazing, can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?"Ron said and Kayla face palmed.

Mcgonagall jumped off the desk and morphed into her regular self as she walked up to Harry and Ron.

"That was bloody brilliant."he said and Kayla chuckled and Momo was dying of laughter on the inside.

"Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley. Maybe if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocketwatch, maybe one of you would be on time."she said and Kayla saw Harry lower his head.

"We were lost"he said softly like a sad puppy.

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats."she said and turned away as Ron and Harry gave disgusted looks to one another.

Class went by very fast and eventually the bell rung, Kayla and Momo walked out class with one another.

"So how is it being in Slytherin"Momo asked and Kayla sighed.

"Not good at all"Kayla mumbled and explained her sleeping arrangements and being called a mudblood twenty four seven.

They made it to their next class, which was potions, and walked in the class was dark almost like Slytherin common room

"Have a seat..."Snape told the students as they walked in.

Kayla looked and spotted each class was separated, sighing Kayla went to Slytherin side; at first she was gonna sit with Pansy but received a glare.

"Guess not..."she mumbled and a shadow loomed over her and her blood ran cold.

"Why have you not seated jenkins"Snape said montone but she sensed the agitation.

"N...no where to sit..."she said and Snape glared and stared at her.

"Crabbe sit next to Pansy"Snape called and Kayla noticed a boy sitting next to Draco stand up and moved down to them and took a seat.

"Now you will sit next to Draco"Snape said and Kayla nodded and turned not looking at him and sat next to her enemy.

"Some nerve you have"he hissed and she snapped.

"Oh shut up!"Kayla hissed back and opened her book for this class.

Snape made his way out the class for a bit and a minute after Harry made his way in with Ron and Hermione behind him.

They looked and saw Kayla predicament and looked worried and apologetic as they took their seats on Gryffindor side.

The door slams open after two minutes and Snape comes rushing in just as the bell rung.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few"Kayla notices Snape looking and watches the two.

"who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death." Kayla's eyebrow raised and she spots Snape looking at Harry as he was writing everything down, in, his view, not paying attention.

"Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confidant enough to not...pay...attention."Snape said and Hermione elbowed Harry in the ribs nervously.

"Mr. Potter. Our...new...celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"Momo and Hermione's hand skyrockets. As Harry shrugs.

You don't know? How about you Jenkins?" he asked and Kayla shook her head.

"Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter and Ms. Jenkins, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"Hermione's hand shoots up again followed by Momo.

"I don't know, Sir."Kayla mumbled

"And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane?"he snarled getting closer to Harry.

"I don't know, Sir."Harry mumbled agitation in his voice

"Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter?"Snape mumbled and stocked off leaving Harry and Kayla to be looked at and laughed at by those who dislike them.

Class continued and Kayla now marked Potions under hated class.

In the great hall, probably midday. The students are all working on homework.

Kayla sighed head on the table as Nicole and Harry sat watching as Seamus is trying a spell on a cup, as Momo was chilling with Hermione studying.

"Eye of rabbit, harp string hum. Turn this water, into rum."Nothing happened and he tried again,"Eye of rabbit, harp string hum..."

"What's Seamus trying to do to that glass of water?"Nicole asked as she watched him sway his wand around ridiculously.

"Turn it into rum. Actually managed a weak tea yesterday, before..."Ron began speaking but a explosion cut him off as everyone looked over.

The cup ended up exploding leaving Seamus to look like a black blob.

There is laughter amongst the students as Kayla walked up to him and sat next to him.

"You okay?"Seamus nodded embarrassed when Suddenly, a flock of owls start coming into the hall from the rafters above.

"Ah. Mail's here!"Ron said as the owls soar by, dropping parcels to students.

Kayla had a letter get dropped in front of her as it floated up and began speaking.

"Kayla Jenkins you better behave yourself, we got word your Slytherin; at least your doing good behave or else"Alice voice said and shredded itself.

"Mom?"Momo asked but Kayla shook her head and sighed.

Nicole and Momo looked worried but didn't ask worried that it will make her upset.

"Hey, look! Neville's got a Remembrall!"Seamus yelled out.

Nicole,Kayla,and Momo look to Neville and saw him holding a clear ball with gold trimming

" I've read about those. When the smoke turns red it means you've forgotten something."Hermione said as he smoke turned red.

"The only problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten."he said and Nicole began laughing.

" Hey, somebody broke into Gringotts. Listen,"Harry caught the attention of Ron,Momo,Nicole,and Kayla.

"Believed to be the work of dark witches or wizards unknown, Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist that nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. That's odd. That's the vault Hagrid and I went to."Harry said and Kayla looked confused.

"But it was suppose to be on heavy lock "Kayla said but Nicole shrugged.

"Maybe its not what we thought"Nicole said

After break Kayla and Nicole went Outside for flying practice. The students, Gryffindor and Slytherin, are lined up in two rows with brooms by their sides. The teacher, madam Hooch, comes down the line. She has short hair and hawk yellow eyes.

"Good afternoon, class."she said and Walked around

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch."the class says and stands tall.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say, Up!"she said grinning as each student attempted to get the broomstick up.

"Up!"the class muttered hands over the broom

Harry's broom flies into his hand Nicole stares as the class continues.

"Up!"Draco says as the broom flies up and he holds a smug grin.

"With feeling!"Hooch said

"Up. Up. Up. Up."Hermione sternly speaks

"Up!"Kayla said and the broom floats a little goes up in her hand.

"Up!" Ron shouts as his broom flies up and conks him on the nose

"Up"Nicole says and nothing happens as her hair turns pink,"up!"the broom flies up and her hair now yellow.

"Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end."the class mounts the broom stick.

"When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle...3...2..."she blows the whistle and watches Neville immediately lift off. He begins to look quite frightened.

Oh..."Neville said shaking on his broom

"Mr. Longbottom."Hooch said sternly

"Neville, what are you doing?"Nicole yelled ut worried for the boy

"Neville...Neville..."The students try stopping him

"We're not supposed to take off, yet."a boy from Gryffindor said

"He isn't doing it his broom is!"Kayla yelled out loud but she was ignored

"M-M-Mr. Longbottom Mr. Longbottom!"Hooch studdered seeing Nevile soar off

"AHH!"he yelled flying away

"Why in the world did he do that?"Nicole asked

"Its the broom!"Kayla yelled but ignored again by Neville yelling Help as he flew through.

"Mr. Longbottom!"Neville approaches as The students scatter and Hooch dives out of the way. Neville goes through the scatter and up a tower.

Everyone crowed around and saw him crying.

"out of the way!"Hooch says as she runs through the group, and they scatter.

" Come on, get up."Hooch said worried

"Is he alright?"Nicole asked worried

"Owowowow"Neville yelled crying .

"Oh, oh, oh, oh dear. It's a broken wrist. Tch, tch, tch. Good boy, come on now, up you get."Hooch said

Kayla sees Draco reaching down and grabing Neville's Remembrall, which has fallen. Hooch begins to lead Neville away with her.

"Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say, Quidditch."Hooch said and took him away to the Hospital Wing.

"Give it back you Weasel"Kayla said and glared while Draco smirks.


	8. Chapter 8

"I said give it back"Kayla growled as Draco gave a yawn,"what was that?"he asked snarky that made Kayla wanna hit him with his own broom.

"That's Neville not yours!"she yelled as Harry grabbed her shoulders calming her down.

Nicole watched the confrontation and stepped up,"she is right you have no right"Nicole stated.

"Oh come on did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat ass."he said and Kayla's fist clenched as she stared at him.

"Give it here, Malfoy."Harry said sternly.

"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find."Draco said and hops on broom and soars around group, then through.

"How 'bout up on the roof?"he said and soars off and hovers high in the sky.

Kayla took a step forward about to mount her broom but was stopped by Harry.

"I got this"he said and Kayla nodded backing away.

"What's the matter?, Bit beyond your reach?"Draco taunted.

Harry grabs his broom and runs to get on it but Nicole and Hermione stops him.

"Harry, no! You heard what Madam Hooch said! Besides, you don't even know how to fly."Nicole said hair red but Harry shook her off and flies off.

" What an idiot."Hermione mumbled.

Harry flew up in the air, now across from Draco.

Nicole looked to Kayla, who called out Draco, and saw wheels turning in her head.

"Oh no"Nicole said going to the young Slytherin but it was to late as Kayla flew off with difficulty but managed.

"Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!"Harry yelled holding the broom tightly

"Is that so?"Draco grinned as Harry makes a dash for him, but Draco twirls around his broom in a 360.

"Have it your way, then!" Draco throws the Remembrall into the air.

Kayla flew grabbing Draco broom and tearing out the strands of hay plastered on it and Draco begins descending with angry taunts

As she returned on the ground harry comes down and the students crowed him chanting his name.

Kayla sighed and began walking off into her own world, Nicole noticed and followed with Hermione close behind.

"Kayla!"Nicole yelled out and she turned around and looked at the Gryffindors.

"What..."she asked and saw Nicole smile.

"You did great defending Neville like that"she said and Kayla smiled back.

"Yeah i guess so"she said and shrugged.

"Honesty you're better then Harry"Hermione said and patted her shoulder.

"He's suppose to be your friend"Kayla joked and Hermione shrugged smiling.

The sound of the bell caught the trio attention and Kayla sighed and flipped her hair away from her face.

"Well Ill catch up with you guys later"Kayla said and gave them a hug and running off into the building

Walking down the hall she notices Momo talking with a 4th year Cedric Diggory a faorly cute Hufflepuff.

"Hey Momo you seen George?"Kayla asked as she walked up.

"I think him and Fred went to confront Harry"Momo said and this confused Kayla.

"Why?"she asked and Cedric chuckled.

"He is the new Gryffindor Seeker"he said and Kayla looked shocked.

"What?, why,? how?, he is a first year!"Kayla said and was almost more shocked then jealous.

"Apparently his flying after Neville's gift made Mcgonagall a point him seeker to Oliver Wood head of the Quidditch team."Cedric explained and Kayla sighed and turned walking away.

She made it to a opened four way hall and stopped looking around,"they should be here"she mumbled.

"Looking for us kitten"George asked walking up and hugged her.

"Yeah"Kayla smiled and Fred came up,"okay you two we gotta hurry"he said and Kayla frowned.

"Always rushing us Fred"George joked and Fred chuckled and hugged Kayla and left to his last class.

"Bye kitten"George said and left to class and Kayla bit her lip and went to class head low.

Kayla had Herbology with Hufflepuff and it was severely dull and Kayla hated it because of the screaming plants she pulled up with Susan.

After class Kayla groggy as a bear during hibernation, she went to the Great Hall still hungry and looked to the Gryffindor table seeing all her friends smiling and laughing.

"Kayla come here!"a black girl said from the Slytherin table and she looked confused and made her way over to her.

"Hi im Angel!"she said and Kayla smiled softly.

"Kayla obviously"she said and Angel grinned slightly.

"You have a lot of nerve to challenge Draco it was cool"she said and Kayla smiled and rubbed the back of her neck.

"T-thank you"she said and Angel looked at her.

"Tell me your dating George Weasley right?"Angel asked and Kayla stiffened.

"No no no im a first year and he is third we barley cross paths"she said and Angel smirked.

"Good because my sister likes him and has been"she said and stood up grabbing Kayla by the tie.

Kayla recognized Angel was about 5'7 compared to her 4'8; Kayla struggled but was pushed back and grape juice was dumped on her.

"Be careful Mudblood"Angel said and Kayla looked up her pupils were slanted snake like but she stood up and left the great hall before the Professors interfered with her.

Walking to Slytherin Common room seemed longer then normal; she looked over and saw a man walking up with a turban on his head and her began to pound.

" _Kayla my daughter come...come"_ Kayla looked around and saw she was alone.

"Kayla!"she turned and saw Momo and Nicole run up and stopped.

"You okay?"Nicole asked and Kayla was quite afraid to speak, Nicole noticed her hair going blue.

"Kayla its okay"Nicole said and touched her shoulder and Kayla stepped back.

"I need time alone"she mumbled and Momo walked up.

"You sure?"she asked walking up more but seen she backed up and turned walking away to the common room.

She walked in and the smell of salt was strong as always; there was only two slytherins in the common room but not showing no attention to them she went to her room and stepped in.

"JD?"Kayla asked not seeing her cat,"JD?"she said a little worried.

A meow came from under the bed and out he came stretching and gave a yawn.

"Thank goodness"she said and sat on her bed as she felt tears fall.

She never felt so embarrassed and now it's effecting her greatly emotionally.

Pansy walked in and huffed and went to her bed and laid down, Kayla glared and laid down back facing Pansy as JD cuddled in her chest


	9. Chapter 9

Morning came around and all the students were going to their respected classes after breakfest.

Momo was in her own little world with a book in front of her she noticed Kayla not speaking to the twins but mostly to Hermione and Nicole.

Momo remembered seeing Kayla get humiliated and confronted Draco thinking he gad something to do with it but turns out he didnt.

Momo walked into the classroom and closed her book; class today was a mix of all four and it made her excited to have her two best friends together.

Momo sat at the table and saved two seats for Kayla and Nicole.

Draco walked in and saw the Ravenclaw fiancee and smirked walking up to her.

"These taken?"he asked and Momo glared.

"Yes now scram"a voice said behind him as Nicole and Kayla stood arms crossed.

Draco huffed and walked off to sit with his goons as Kayla and Nicole took a seat.

"Seems like Draco is trying to charm you in charm class"Kayla joked and Momo rolled her eyes.

"The rat don't realize i hate him"she mumbled and saw their professor walk in, he was short man and was probably to Momo side.

Professor Flitwick stood on books and cleared his throat.

"Good morning and afternoon class today we will be learning One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation... the ability to make objects fly. Uh, do you all have your feathers?"he asked and Momo raised hers slightly.

" Now, uh, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing, hmm? The swish and flick. Everyone."he said happy and way to joyful

"The swish and flick."everyone repeated after him.

"Good. And enunciate. Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then."he said and thats when all the students began going at it.

"Wingardium Levio-saaa."Draco said and laughed.

"Wingarduim leviosaa?"Kayla mispronounced it and looked confused.

"Wingardrium Leviosar."Rom said and whacks with wand numerous times.

Momo hears Hermione and Ron argue as she simply made the feather float.

Nicole managed to tip it but not make it levitate, Kayla completely gave up saying her brian hurts.

Before class continue a explosion boomed catching the class attention; everyone turned seeing Seamus with a exploded feather.

"I think we need a new feather professor"Harry said in complete shock

Class ended early and Hermione,Nicole,Momo, and Kayla walked together.

Momo and Hermione discussed the fondness of studying and the benefits but fell silent when the boys in front began speaking

" It's Leviosa, not Leviosar. Honestly, she's a nightmare. No wonder she hasn't got any friends!"Ron said and Kayla looked to Hermione and saw her crying.

Hermione bustles past, sniffling with Nicole chasing after her to stop her crying.

" think she heard you."Harry said and Kayla glared.

"You think just because your so great and now the seeker for Gryffindor you can bully people better then you!"Kayla yelled at Harry and glared walking away.

"Hermione!"Kayla shouted and followed the girl who has been her friend since the beginning.

Harry looked down and Momo glared walking away to the great hall leaving the boys in the courtyard.

That Night, in the great hall. Halloween was celebrated Everyone is eating candy, and Jack O'Lanterns are keeping the place lit. And chatter filled the great hall.

Kayla walked into the Great Hall and sat at the Slytherin table

"Where's Hermione?"Harry asked Nicole and the girl sighed setting her tootsie roll down.

"Kayla said that she wouldn't come out of the girl's bathroom. She said that she'd been in there all afternoon...crying."Nicole said and glared her green eyes looking at him.

Ron and Harry exchange glances quilt washed on their face.

Kayla sighed head on. The table; she hated leaving Hermione behind but she got hungry, she sat up and stretched but her head suddenly began hurting badly.

Visions flashed in front of her and stopped; Hermione walking out the stall and screamed.

Kayla snapped out of it when when Suddenly, Professor Quirrell comes flying into the room, screaming.

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! T-TROOLLL IN THE DUNGEON!"he screams and stops and there is utter silence.

"Thought you ought to know." he falls over in a dead faint.

The room is silent, and then everyone freaks, screaming and running.

Kayla stood up and felt her body move; Hermione is all running in her head.

"SILLLLLEEENNNNCEEEEE!"Dumbledore yells and everyone stops freaking out and Kayla felt paralyzed as she listened to him

"Everyone will please, not panic. Now, Prefects will lead their houses back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons."Dumbledore ordered and stood leaving with the teachers.

"Hufflepuff, this way!"The female Prefect yelled

"Stay together!"a male yelled.

Kayla shook her head and snuck out through the crowds and came to a stop in a hall.

"Hermione..."Kayla mumbled and moved to the girls bathroom almost snake like her pupils slanted.

Coming to the girls bathroom, Ron and Harry ran up Kayla turned looking art them eyes normal.

"We gotta help her"She said and they nod as they run in

"Hermione, move!"Harry shouted as the troll smashes the remaining stalls

" Help! Help!"Hermione screams and the boys start throwing wood pieces at the troll.

"Hey, pea brain!"Ron yells

Kayla watches in the back her eyes oncw like a poisonous Rattle ready to strike, she growled and shook her head holding it.

" _leave them!"_ The voice hissed as Kayla watches as Ron throws wood and hits the troll on the head.

Harry gets out his wand. He runs forward and grabs the troll's club, and is lifted up.

Whooa! Whoa, whoa!" Harry is flung around He lands on the troll's head, and is hurled forward, then back, and his wand goes up the troll's nose.

" Ew, Kayla help!"Ron yelled and it snapped her out of it and she realized the situation

Kayla went to use a hex but the troll snorts, and whips around hitting Kayla back.

"Whoa, whoa whoa!"Harry yelled and gasped when he found himself upside down.

Do something!"Harry screamed

"What Kayla is hurt!"Ron replied

"Anything! Hurry up!"Harry shouted

Ron grabs his wand. Under the sink, Hermione waves her hand.

"Swish and flick!"she said but Ron began shaking as he rose his wand.

But before he did anything The club is lifted out of the troll's hand and hovers above its head. The troll looked up, confused, just as the club comes crashing back down.

It hits the troll's head and the troll wavers, then drops Harry, who crawls away, and comes crashing down, hard.

Kayla lowered her wand panting as she stood up and Harry helped her up.

"Is it...dead?"Hermione asked looking at the troll

"I don't think so. Just knocked out." Kayla said and Harry grabs his wand...which is covered in goo.

Suddenly, McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell come rushing in.

They all gasp looking at the four.

"Oh! Oh, my goodness! E-Explain yourselves, both of you!"she yelled at Harry and Ron.

"It's my fault, Professor McGonagall."Hermione said and everyone looks shocked.

"I went looking for the troll. I'd read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Harry, Kayla, and Ron hadn't come and found me...I'd probably be dead."she softly

"Be that as it may...it was an extremely foolish thing to do."Kayla looked to QuirrelI and glared as he nervously avoided eye contact.

"would have expected more rational behaviour on your part, Ms. Granger. 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment. As for you two gentlemen I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many students could take on a full grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. 5 points...will be awarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck."Mcgonagall said and left with Snape

"Perhaps you ought to go...M-might wake up...heh." Ron,Hermione,and Harry left and Kayla stayed and looked at him.

"Run along"he said and she grinned,"liar"she mumbled and left.

The troll roars scaring him; but not as much as this girl.


	10. Chapter 10

That next morning after the events with the troll Hermione,Ron,and Harry were on good terms again.

But one problem made Kayla's skin crawl; the stuff she heard and felt that night it felt dark and Mucky.

Kayla didn't know how to speak right now as she silently sat in the great hall as she slowly ate her breakfast.

"Kayla!"the 10 year old turned to see Momo and Nicole run up to her breathing heavily.

"Yes?"she asked and Momo laid down a book its cover was painted with coats of dust, the book was a shade of maroon and the book was called the chronicles of hogwarts.

"Why do you have this?"Kayla asked sniffing due to dust that flew off.

"Just look"Momo said flipping pages and pointed to a picture of a man; he was very young and a handsome.

"This here is Tom Riddle... better known as Voldemort"Nicole said sipping on water.

"Apparently he was like number one wizard and get this Slytherin"Momo said and Kayla glared looking down at the book and realized he looks somewhat like her.

"That's all we can get because pages are ripped."Momo sighed and closed the book.

"Well then this is useless I got to go!"Kayla stood and left quickly.

Momo and Nicole looked between one another.

"She has been acting kinda weird"Nicole stated but Momo shook her head.

"No she had been just going through a lot"Momo said walking off.

Nicole sighed and walked away to her table; just as everyone was seated; the Gryffindor qudditch team walked in hooting and hollering.

George and Fred walked in wearing their uniforms; George's eyes scanned the great Hall for Kayla but didn't spot her.

"Don't worry she will be there"Fred said patting George shoulder and he nodded and walked away to the quidditch table.

Kayla walked down the halls the small heals on her shoes clacked on the ground and she came to a stop in front of a large black door.

She walked in and slammed open the doors and looked to Snape and Quirrel discussing.

" why are you here?"Snape said disgusted.

Kayla raised a eyebrow and got a bad feeling but swallowed slowly,"I left my homework here did you find it?"she asked and Snape snickered.

"No now go the quidditch competition will be starting."Snape said and Kayla looked at him and turned leaving.

Momo and Nicole sat in the stands on Gryffindor side; they watched as everyone cheered as the obvious rivarly was shown between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Well then; any idea when Kayla will show up?"Momo asked as Ron and Hermione walked up.

"Hey guys"Ron said and sat down with them.

"Where is Kayla?"Hermione asked and Nicole shrugged.

"She has been kinda off you can say"Nicole said and her hair shifted to a light white.

Ron nodded and smiled when everyone cheered when the teams flew out and circled in the skies.

Kayla walked down the halls and stopped looking around; her head swarming with different aspects and a possiblity of Tom Riddle aka Voldemort being her real dad.

Her dead father... The man who killed many wizards and witches including her mother...

"If this is all true...I'm not a half blood...I'm pure blood"she mumbled and heard foot steps and turned seeing nothing.

Kayla sighed and continued walking to the Qudditch field, a head peaked around the corner as the gold eyes watched her leave before disappearing.

The Qudditch field was filled with cheers and moans as the game was neck to neck; Nicole screamed cheering Harry's name.

"Harry better get the snitch"Momo said as she watched intently.

Momo noticed Harry's broom starting to act funny and eventually it began acting up badly.

"Oh no hang on Harry!"Nicole yelled and looked around but saw Hermione gone.

"Ron where is Hermione?"Nicole asked worried for Harry her hair going Black.

"Snape jynxed Harry's broom and she went to stop him"Ron said as his eyes stayed glued to him.

Kayla walked up and seen the worry expression and notices Harry's perdiciment.

"What's going on?"Kayla asked annoyed and Nicole jumped up hugging her.

"Help him!"she pleaded but cheers were heard as Harry seemed to gain control.

Everyone noticed him stand on the broom and move to the snitch but fell in a hard thud.

"No!"Nicole whimpered as she seen him hold his stomach and throw up a snitch in his hand and she begans screaming and cheering her hair bright yellow.

Kayla clapped and saw George and Fred clapping from above but Kayla looked down feeling eyes on her.

That following day after the events Kayla was sitting in the hall reading a article in the papers about just daily incidents about wizards and witches being sent to Azkaban.

"Well we'll look what the cat dragged in!"she heard a male say as her eyes went to George.

"Er...hey"Kayla mumbled and looked away.

"You know you can't avoid me"he mumbled as he sat next to her.

"I'm not I just have tons on my mind"Kayla replied but she knew her voice cracking at the end signaling a lie.

"What's wrong"he asked and Kayla shot up and her body was tensed.

"Some girl told me to stay away so I am"she said and George looked shocked.

"Why would you I thought we were friends"George asked and Kayla shook her head.

"We aren't"she said and walked off and left George alone


End file.
